


Pegged

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are things that Mitani wants that he doesn't think Kaneko can give him. He is wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pegged

**Author's Note:**

  * For [verloren1983](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verloren1983/gifts).



Mitani resisted Kaneko for years. It wasn't intentional at first, merely that he didn't actually realize that she was interested in anything beyond teasing him. When he finally realized his own feelings for her, they were complicated by other matters, like the fact that he had discovered that boys could be just as intriguing as girls were. But they stayed friends and he remained in love with her, but wouldn't confess because he wanted more than she could give him.

She had finally confronted him about it as they graduated from high school and he told her the truth: that he came best with something in his ass and since she couldn't give him that, he didn't want them ending things just because he couldn't be happy with monogamy. He liked girl parts, too, but he salivated for cock sometimes.

And she had smiled and run a hand down his arm and corrected his misconceptions and let him know, in no uncertain terms, that she could and would give him anything and everything whether he knew he needed it or not.

This was what they had settled into. Mitani on his knees on the bed and her pushing his chest down against the covers. The snap of a nitrile glove as she slid it on and the sound of lubricant squeezed from a tube. Her other hand spreading his cheeks apart and gloved fingertips teasing at his entrance. The cool gel and the smooth texture of the gloves easing him open perfectly. Kaneko's fingers, long and thick for a girl, but perfect for stretching him and getting him ready.

Mitani would start to push back against her fingers and sometimes feel something hard press against his leg. He would sigh in anticipation as he heard soft moans out of Kaneko. "Are you ready?" Her husky voice would slide over him like velvet and he would nod and spread his knees wider as an answer.

Then the head of a silicone dildo would be pressed against him, sheathed in a condom and coated in more lubricant, and begin to invade him slowly. His eyes would close as he concentrated on the sensation and on opening up more and more for it. When he would feel Kaneko's thighs press against the backs of his own, he would push back against her and grin at the startled gasp she made. 

He loved the thought that she had put into this, and the way the harness she wore as she fucked him left red marks on her skin, and the way her face lit up when she came from the rabbit vibrator she wore with the harness. They had traditional sex, too, but he needed this sometimes and she was so good about giving it to him.

When he stopped to think of it, Kaneko was perfect for him. She wasn't some androgynous being who toed the line betwee male and female, but represented the things he liked best about each gender. Her lack of a penis had been her greatest demerit, and that had been taken care of easily enough with an internet connection, a credit card and a three day wait for the mail. It wasn't the same as the real thing, he knew, but it was close enough and the emotional connection heightened the experience.

She had taken him in bed and in the shower and up against the wall and with him straddling her lap and all of the other ways he had imagined. He had taken the phallus in his mouth at her command. She told him calmly that if it wasn't enough, she didn't mind him straying as long as it was with a man... and she made him believe it.

Stretched wide around the dildo, he was in ecstasy. Her hips had learned the correct angle to come in at to push against his prostate and she did it with unyielding strength. Her hands would grip his waist tightly to pull him back against her for that pressure that meant so much to both of their impending orgasms. 

Kaneko would find herself drawing close to her pleasure and would reach around his hip and grasp his cock with surety and stroke him to completion as though she had the practice from possession rather than imagination. He would come with a cock deep within him as he impaled himself on it and drove the vibrator harder against her. She would come with a jerk and breathe out his name and lay her chest along his back for a moment before pulling herself slowly from him and they would go back to enjoying each other for the things that weren't sex and were so much more than sex could be.

He was glad to have found this as a way to have her without becoming bitter about it. He did wonder where she'd learned about pegging, but maybe he'd given himself away at some point before realizing it. Kaneko was a smart girl. Perhaps she'd even had him figured out before he did. It wouldn't be the first time and he doubted it would be the last.


End file.
